As one of identity verification methods such as for management of entrance into and exit from a predetermined area, face authentication is known. In face authentication, a face image of an authentication target is captured in advance, and the face image is compared with a face image captured in advance to perform determination of identity.
Here, several technologies for improving accuracy of the face authentication are suggested. For example, a face collation device described in Patent Document 1 includes a photographing unit that captures a face image of a person to be photographed, a light direction detection unit that detects a direction of the brightest light in front of the photographing unit, and a guide unit that guides the person to be photographed so as to stand in the direction of the light on the basis of the light direction that is detected. Patent Document 1 describes that even in a case where the face collation device is provided outdoors or in a location in which external light shines, the person to be photographed is guided to an appropriate photographing position, and thus an appropriate face image can be captured according to the above-described configuration.